The 'Place Drug Of Choice Here' Circle
by Why Hedonists r Often Rated E
Summary: My version of a conversation made in the circle.


**this is my first 'THAT 70'S SHOW' fic.i just hope it's funny.anyhoo.i did this fic in honor of my best bud Haley.to all those Danny Masterson aka Hyde fans out there; i'm sorry, but he's Haley's man.i luv ya, Haley.**

**disclaimer: i do not own anything except Haley.haha.Haley, I own you.ha.let me rephrase that; I own the character of Haley in this fic.ha. that sounds better.**

**A/N--WORDS THAT ARE BOLD AND ITALICIZED ARE THEIR ACTIONS!**

**THE PLACE DRUG OF CHOICE HERE CIRCLE**

**KELSO:** '_**playing with his handcuffs'** _ Hey, guys, guess what. today I totally pulled someone over. I told him he was a little early and he said 'Early for what?' and I said, 'For Sunday morning driving. Ha, BURN. '**_laughing'_**

**HYDE:** Kelso, that was lame, man.

**ERIC: ** Yeah, it was.

**HYDE: ** Even Eric 'The King of Lameness' thought it was lame.

**ERIC: ** '**_laughing'_** Ha. '**_stopping abruptly'_** Hey, that wasn't right. '**_pointing a finger a Hyde'_**

**HYDE: ** So, who cares what you think...Mr. Lame. Ha.

**DONNA: ** HAHAHA...BURN.

**FEZ: ** Guess what guys. Me and Nina did it again.

**JACKIE:** Finally. I was starting to think you were gay, Fez.

**ALL: ** '**_awkward silence'_**

**HYDE:** He said 'again' and he's used the moves on, like, every girl in the world, man. He couldn't possibly be gay.

**JACKIE:** He could. Remember that Mitch kid? After he put the moves on me and Donna and couldn't get us, he went gay...Yeah, he did. Though I don't know why you didn't go for him Donna. He was better looking than Eric.

**DONNA: ** '**_rolls eyes'_**

**LOE: ** She's right, man. He was.

**HYDE:** Hey Leo, man. Nice you could make it. **_'leans across teh circle to shake Leo's hand'_**

**LEO:** Look who I found there, man. **_'gestures to a girl about 5' 5" with shoulder length, brown, semi-curly hair, which was in a pony tail, with glasses'_**

**HYDE: ** Hey, baby.

**GIRL: ** Hey. **_'she sits next to Hyde (kicking Jackie out of her seat), who puts his arm around her shoulders and she gives him a kiss'_**

**JACKIE: ** **_'jealous' _** Who's that? **_'crosses her arms'_**

**HYDE: ** Guys, this is my new gal, Haley. **_'smiles at Haley' _** Where were you that Leo found you?

**HALEY: ** Circle.

**HYDE:** **_'nods his head at the circle'_** That's my girl.

**HALEY: ** This is my third one today.

**HYDE: ** **_'speechless' _** You are my hero, man. **_ 'starts making out with Haley'_**

**KELSO: ** Get a room. **_ 'looking at his handcuffed hands' _**Can someone help me?

**DONNA:** **_'laughing' _** Kelso handcuffed himself.

**JACKIE:** **_'angrily' _** Shut up, Lumberjack.

**FEZ: ** HAHAHA...A burn.

**LEO: ** Yeah, man.

**DONNA:** I'm sorry, what'd you say 'Lori?'

**KELSO:** **_'looking up from his handcuffs' _** OOOHHHH...BBUUURRRRNNN.

**JACKIE: ** Oh, you did not.

**DONNA: ** So what if I did.

**JACKIE:** At least my boyfriend doesn't still play with legos.

**ERIC: ** It's STAR WARS...god **_'throws arms up in the air'_**

**DONNA: ** **_'ignoring Eric' _** What boyfriend? **(a/n: referring to Jackie)**

**JACKIE: **Oohhh. You're goin' down, BITCH.

**DONNA: ** Not if you go down first. **_'lunges at Jackie and they both fall backwards from Jackie's chair'_**

**KELSO: ** Oh, yeah, wwwoooo. Yeah, girl fight.

**HYDE:** Oh, girl fight!

**HALEY:** **_'slaps him'_** Hey.

**HYDE:** Sorry, baby. **_'pays more attention to Haley'_**

**LEO:** **_'checks his watch which in undoubtedly not on his wrist' 'confused face' _** I gotta go man. I have another circle to hit before my own circle. Bye, man.

**HYDE:** **_'pulling away from Haley'_** See ya, man.

**LEO: ** Yeah, man.

**HALEY: ** **_'stares at Hyde impatiently'_**

**HYDE: ** Sorry, baby. **_'goes back to Haley'_**

**KELSO: ** Come on Donna. **_'standing up' _** Kick her ass.

**FEZ: ** Yeah.

**JACKIE:** **_'standing up from the floor'_** Excuse me?

**KELSO:** What? It's a girl fight. You gotta root for someone. I rooted for you last time.

**DONNA: ** Yeah, he rooted for you last time.

**JACKIE:** **_'lunges at Donna'_**

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

**KELSO:** **_'opening teh fridge in the Foreman's kitchen'_** That was one wicked girl fight, Fez.

**FEZ: ** **_'daydreaming back at it' _** Yeah, it was.

**RED: ** **_'at the table, looking up from the newspaper'_** Kelso, what the hell did you do to yourself? **_'looking at the handcuffs'_**

**KELSO:** **_'looks at his handcuffs' 'nonchalantly' _** Oh, I handcuffed myself.

**RED: ** Dumb Ass! **_'going back to the newspaper'_**

**FIN**

**so what did you think?good, bad, funny, put u to sleep?i couldn't help myself.i was just gonna leave it at jackie lunging at donna, but i thought 'what's the point of a that 70's show fic if red doesn't call someone (most likely kelso) a dumb ass.i mean come on what would be the point?anyhoo.please review and i'll give you a free hour with haley's man.after an hour though, i'll have to charge.lol.j/k.i couldn't do that to haley.just review b/c you know you'll feel better about yourself in the end.lol.j/k.just review.kk.bye bye.**


End file.
